


Almost Losing Everything

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Alec and Magnus are still fighting about their lives and Alec's destiny to die young as a shadowhunter. So far Alec has been lucky but what happens when that moment is near? What will Magnus do? What will Jace do? Will Alec's and Magnus's love be enough?





	

**_Hi, this is Raven’s oracle and my first mortal instruments fanfiction. I love Magnus and Alec together. They are my favorite characters. I hope you enjoy thanks._ **

“What was that?” Magnus says as he slams the door. “What did you do to get attacked by a hellhound?”

            “I was doing what I usually do, Magnus.” Alec sighs. “I’m sorry you had to come out and save me this time but you don’t always have to you know. I am perfectly capable of doing my job.”

            "I know that but you can't expect me to sit back and let you get hurt. I love you too much."

            "Let me get hurt? What are you saying, Magnus? I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and should I get hurt it's part of the job. You know this."

            “Getting hurt yes but not almost getting killed. I had to use my magic to make sure you didn’t die within the last few months at least 10 times. “

            “I didn’t know we were keeping count.” Alec rolls his eyes as he takes off his shirt covered in the hellhound demon’s blood. “I didn’t realize I owed you.”

            “What?” Magnus says backing up a bit surprised. “No, that’s not what I meant.” He shrugs off his outer coat revealing his bright blue shirt and black pants. “Alexander, I love you dearly. You know you don’t owe me anything. “

            “Really?” Alec says in a kind of an angry voice. “It hasn’t felt that way in the last few months. I get it and I’m sorry I waste your precious time every time I get hurt and need you to help sometimes.”

            “That isn’t what I meant Alexander. You know that.”

            “Whatever, Magnus. I’ll be at the institution. “ Alec grabs his shirt then slams the door and leaves.

            Magnus sighs as Alec walks out of the apartment. He looks around at all the books, furniture and the room he shared with Alec. The apartment feels empty as he slumps down into a chair and reaches over into the end table drawer and pulls out the ring he bought awhile back.

            “Why do we fight about stupid things, Alexander?” He sighs before putting the ring back and knowing it will take time before his love comes back.

            Alec walks into the institution topless with his shirt slung over his shoulder. Jace runs over.

            “Hey, you feeling better? “ Jace asks. "You look a little pissed off. Come to talk to me. I know I'm selfish and a jerk but I do care about you. You're my brother, my parabatai."

           "Magnus and I had a fight that's all," Alec says walking into his room and tossing his blood-stained shirt into the pile of dirty clothes on his bedroom floor.

            “Again over what? The wizard being over protective again?” Jace says with a cocky smile.

            “Over protective is such an understatement. Maybe I should leave this life behind and make him happy.”

            “What? You wouldn’t be happy and you know it.”

            “I know but it will stop him from worrying then maybe and besides he can protect me even if I leave this life by choice.”

            “Do you really think Maryse and Robert would be ok with that?” Jace says taking a seat on Alec’s bed and lifts his feet up as Alec paces back and forth. “Besides your wizard has been over protective since we meet but I thought you weren’t into that.”

            “It's nice in a way and as much as I understand he worries about me in this line of work but you know it's what we are born to do and I just wish he understood I don’t always need him to rescue me.”

            “Isn’t he the one who told you that you saved him?” Jace says as he brings a leg up and rests his arm on his knee.

             "Yeah, He did," Alec says with a smile. “Maybe I'm being too hard on him. We've fought about our different lives and the amount of time we have together. He knows that our lives are short as a Nephilim. I guess I can't blame him for being protective, though." He sighs falling onto the bed with his hands rubbing his face.

            “Alec, Alec, Alec.” Jace places his arm around Alec’s shoulders. “As much as I like to beat his face in for you. You should just cool off for a few days then go talk to him. Both of you have said stupid things before talking about your feelings. You guys always have a reason to be stupid before talking about whatever is going on."

            “That’s true. I suppose it would be a good idea to cool off a few days.” Alec smiles and bumps Jace’s arm with his shoulder. “Thanks for listening. How’s Clary? I haven’t seen her for while.”

            “She’s good with her mother and Luke for a bit. Needed time away since the last battle you know. After the whole thing with Simon leave then coming back. It's a lot to take in. Especially now it's been about a year and all we've done is training for the past year. She needed the break. We all do, to be honest."

            “This coming from who’s all about killing demons because it's our job," Alec says while looking around his room.

            “Speaking of killing demons. Are you ok from the hellhound demon?” Jace asks as he watches Alec. “Don’t lie to me. I’ll know if you do.”

            "I won't lie I'm sore but other than that I am fine save for the argument between Magnus and I. Though….this is no longer home Jace." Alec sighs.

            “It’ll be ok just wait a few days and we’ll do what we do best as we wait.” Jace smiles at him. “For now we’ll have a few boy days out and we’ll even invite Simon.”

            Alec just nods with a smile as Jace gets up and leaves. After Jace is gone, Alec grabs some gloves, changes his pants and heads to the training room and starts hitting the punching bag.

            Magnus didn’t sleep the next few nights without Alec at his side. He sitting in the living room and drinking his 8th cup of coffee that night, trying to read. He throws the book down in frustrating in his black silk pajamas bottoms without a top. Magnus tries to meditate while waiting to hear from Alec.

           ‘By the angel, I really messed up this time didn't I?’ Magnus thinks to himself as he keeps trying to meditate and work on the flow of his magic. He had heard on and off from Izzy that Alec and Jace were taking care of demons with Simon. Magnus was having trouble not worrying about Alec. He didn’t want to lose him by either fighting or by a demon. ‘Next time I will keep my mouth shut.’ Magnus swore as he waiting to hear from Alec.

            A few hours later his phone goes off and tiredly Magnus answers.

            “Hello,” he yawns. “This is Magnus.”

            "Magnus we have a big problem," Jace says on the phone.

            “Jace? What are you doing calling me?”

            “We were dealing with Hunger, the greater demon and Alec may have taken a shot that was meant for Simon. Killing Hunger in the process.”

            “What?!” Magnus yells as he packs a few things. “Are you at the institution?”

            “Yes, we are. Just….Please hurry.” Jace says desperately. Magnus nearly drops the phone as he hears the way Jace is talking.

            “I’ll be right there.” Magnus doesn’t change out of his silk black pajama pants or the t-shirt Alec left behind before traveling to the door of the institution.

            Magnus doesn't say a word as he barges into where Alec is laying in the medical rooms of the institution. Jace grabs Simon and waits outside of the room with him.

           "I'm sorry," Simon says. "I didn't know that Hunger was that powerful."

            "It's a damn greater demon, you idiot," Jace says. “I swear to the angel Raziel that if Alec doesn’t survive. I don’t care what promise I made to Clary or Izzy to help train you. I will watch as Magnus kills you slowly.” He slams Simon against the wall to the infirmary.

            "I get it," Simon says with sweating pouring down his face.

            “I’d be more afraid of Izzy though then Magnus. He's her best friend too not just mine." Jace drops Simon to the floor before taking a seat next to him. "I don't hate you, I'm just pissed at you, Alec, the Hunger demon and myself. You made a mistake but I told you to do it and it could very well cost my best friend, my brother's life. We don't know if Magnus can save him yet. Alec was bitten by the damn demon, Simon."

            “I know I’m sorry,” Simon says as they both hear Magnus calling on his magic. “I know Alec and I haven’t always gotten along nor have you and I but I would never wish anything on you guys.”

            “Yeah, I know.” Jace sighs as he keeps his back against the wall, eyes closed. “Guess all we can do is wait.” Simon nods in agreement.

            Hours have passed by and Izzy is sitting in between the two boys sleeping. Her head lying against Simon's shoulder as she wears black pants with a tight white top. Jace just stares at the door just as it finally opens with an exhausted Magnus leaning against the door.

            “How is he, Bane?” Jace jumps up while Izzy and Simon stand up as well.

            "He's healing." Magnus wipes the sweat off his face. "but he hasn't woken up yet, though. The poison from the Hunger demon was powerful and it took a lot of time and magic. I'm positive he'll wake up sometime. I don't know when for sure. I'm staying here until he does wake up, though." He turns around and sits next to Alec’s bed.

            "We can't sit here and wait," Jace says to Izzy and Simon. "Alec wouldn't want us to wait around until he wakes up. No matter how much we want too. We’ll visit.”

            While Jace, Izzy, and Simon visited Alec; Magnus never left his side and his hand holding Alec’s hand. Hours pass again as Alec sleeps but at about 3 am in the next morning as Jace visits Alec and has Magnus get food and stuff with Izzy and Simon.

            “I know that I don’t say this enough Alec but I’m sorry,” Jace says to Alec’s sleeping form. “I’m sorry for putting you through this and telling Simon to do what he did. I really didn’t think I would get you hurt but you’re right. I am a selfish, no plan making, have no consideration for others. You’ve always been right. You’ve always protected us and we’ve taken it for granted it. I'll try to do better because I need you around as well as Clary, Izzy, even Simon, and Magnus. I need you to pull through.” Jace leans back against the chair in the room keeping an eye on Alec.

            “Has he woken up yet?” Magnus comes back some time later with his hand in the pocket of Alec's sweatshirt he left behind.

            “No,” Jace sighs as he leans forward with his hands in his hair. “I’m sorry, this was my fault and I didn’t think Alec would jump in front of Simon when he did what I told him to do.”

            “No,” Magnus says. “It’s my fault for arguing with him about the hellhound. Maybe, he would have been ok if he didn’t leave our apartment in anger.”

            “I don’t think it matters anymore now. All that matters is that he lives. You need him, I need him and they need him.” Jace points his thumb toward the door where they both know Izzy and Simon are waiting to hear any update available at this time.

            “You’re right.” Magnus sighs. “We need him.”

              Jace nods and let Magnus use his magic again on Alec now that Magnus regenerated a bit. They both hear a groan from the bed and eyes blinking.

            “What happened?” Alec asks in a rough voice. Magnus doesn’t say a word as he gently pulls Alec to him holding him close.

            "A hunger demon bit you yesterday afternoon," Jace says tears in eyes but none fall down his cheeks. “We’re just glad to see you awake.” He smiles a bit. “I’ll leave you and Magnus alone for a bit. Simon, Izzy and I will stop by later.”

            “Ok,” Alec says as he let Magnus hold him close.

            "I'm sorry." Magnus hugs Alec and sighs as Jace leaves. "I know its part of your job as a shadow hunter. I'm sorry I fought with you about it. I know how you are about being a shadow hunter. You're passionate and protective of your friends. One of the few reason why I love you."

            "I love you too," Alec says coughing a bit as well as smiling. "It's ok, though. We both said things we wish didn’t and we’re bound to have arguments but this argument about dying fighting demons needs to stop. We both knew this walking into this relationship. There is no point to argue about it anymore.”

           "I need you to know that I'm serious about this relationship. I know you still doubt me and honestly, I don't blame you considering my past but when I said you were different. I meant it. I've been meaning to ask you this even if this wasn't the way I wanted to do it." Magnus helps Alec sit up as he watches Magnus in confusing when Magnus drops to one knee.

            “Magnus, what are you doing? “ Alec keeps watching to see what his lover will do.

            "Alec," Magnus grabs his hand. "I love you so much and even though I know your parents may not approve. I don't care. Will you marry me, my love?"

            Alec doesn’t say anything at first. Magnus starts to sweat a bit wondering if Alec will say no.

            "Yes, Yes, of course, Magnus." Alec smiles and coughs a little. He lets Magnus put the ring on his left hand. "I'll be fine I promise." Alec squeezes Magnus's hand.

            "You always are, baby." Magnus smiles for the first time in a few days.

             Izzy, Jace, and Simon stopped in after a bit to say hi. Izzy dressed in a silver dress and black lace-up high heels shows and the other two haven’t changed at all. Izzy squeals at the fact that Alec and Magnus are engaged. Jace and Simon having to drag her out of the room before she claims she will plan the wedding.

            “You know she’ll be in here once I’m 100% better and tell us she’ll be planning the wedding for us.” Alec laughs as Magnus gets into the bed next to him.

             "I don't care," Magnus says laughing as well a bit. "All I care about is that you make it home in one piece and I'll try not to get too worried when you get hurt."

            "It's ok. I know it your way of saying you care, Magnus. " Alec cuddles into Magnus though he usually doesn't do that. "I ….Thank you for always saving me. I do appreciate it. “

            “I know you do Alexander.” Magnus smiles at Alec then kisses him before they settle down into a good night sleep. They stay that way until Maryse and Robert discover them the next morning. That is a story for another time, though.

            **_I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am a huge Magnus and Alec fan. Thank you for reading my story and please check out my other ones. RavensOracle1988 out! Later!_**

 


End file.
